Dope
by Deshorse
Summary: En este lugar, donde la esclavitud es permitida Dean y su padre investigan a muerte de su madre. John encuentra a un esclavo con ciertas habilidades psíquicas y cree que puede ayudarles a dar con el demonio Azazel pero descubrirá que tienen una conexión más profunda con el esclavo.


Aquí esta historia, poco a poco iré evolucionando muchas cosas, pero por ahora así estará. cualquier duda hganmela saber

Y si, la esclavitud es legal en este mundo

El Impala 67 resaltaba en el estacionamiento del motel, el cielo se teñía de naranja y amarillo anunciando que pronto anochecería. La temperatura comenzaba a disminuir drásticamente. Dean bajó del auto con gesto cansado, pese a que había tenido éxito en la caza del día la información que había recolectado le había llevado de nuevo a punto si salida. Tomó la bolsa de papel en la que venía su comida y entró al hotel, deseoso de dejarse caer en la cama y beber una cerveza.

Tanteó en la pared antes localizar el interruptor antes de contestar el teléfono, no estaba de humor pero odiaba aquella vibración en su bolsillo. Tomó el teléfono y contestó.

—Dean. — reconoció la voz grave y seca al otro lado de la línea pero quería estar seguro.

—¿Quién habla?

—Soy Jonh.

—¿Papa?

—En donde estas hospedado.

—En un motel en Kansas.

—Voy para allá.

—Espera, ¿Qué?

—Estoy a veinte minutos. Alista unas compresas, gasas y el botiquín, necesito vendas.

—¿Estas herido? —preguntó con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

—Yo estoy bien, te veo allá.

—Dean sea apresuró a recolectar todo lo que su padre le ordenó preguntándose por qué no había ido al hospital. Después de todo John tenía varias tarjetas de crédito así como también tenía dinero, o quizás estaba huyendo de algo. Y también si ese era en realidad su padre. Bueno, sería la única persona que sabría a que habitación del motel encontrarlo.

—Papá.

—Ayúdame con algo. —dijo John regresando al estacionamiento. Dean siguió a su padre hasta el estacionamiento y alado de su carro estaba un modesto jetta, robado seguramente. Jonh abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Dean vislumbrara a un joven de veinte años inconsciente y golpeado con la ropa hecha jirones. Estaba herido. No pasó desapercibido el enorme collar de cuero en su cuello. Un esclavo.

Desde hacía treinta años la esclavitud había vuelto como un medio para reducir los índices de criminalidad y desempleo. Los amos podía hacen lo que quisieran con los esclavos, eso incluía tortura, violación y homicidio. De esa manera se le permitía a la mayoría de la sociedad eliminar sus demonios internos, en los laboratorios se utilizaban humanos, no animales.

La esclavitud era cuidadosamente supervisada por el gobierno, no cualquiera podía ser esclavo aunque todos podían ser amos. Estos esclavos eran seleccionados una vez al año de un grupo de madres que, en su mayoría entregaban de buena gana a sus hijos para asegurar un futuro al resto. Pero como todo, había gente que se oponía a estos actos, barbáricos.

Las organizaciones de animales y Green peace apoyaban fervientemente la esclavitud. Podrían pensar que era enfermo pero preferían la muerte de un ser pensante a un animal indefenso. Además, el índice de criminalidad había disminuido, aquellos que recordaban las épocas de caos antes de este nuevo orden agradecían y fomentaban el esclavismo.

Claro, se deshacían de sus demonios internos pero aún quedaban los reales. Aquello que dañaban por el simple gusto de hacerlo y los monstruos que mataban en completa anarquía. Si Dean Winchester no hubiese perdido a su madre bajo circunstancias abrumadoras no estaría combatiendo aquellos demonios pero su vida era otra.

Ayudó a su padre a sostener al esclavo, para ser un esclavo el muchacho era bastante alto pero muy delgado. Aunque el estado de salud y las heridas se veían mal, no era que John Winchester no pudiese cargar al chico él solo, es que no quería lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba. La escasa luz alumbraba un montón de hematomas y cortes en la piel del joven. Den sostuvo la cabeza mientras que su padre las piernas y lo llevaron cargando hasta la habitación.

Lo dejaron el piso con mucho cuidado.

—Trae un botiquín. —ordenó John a la par que tomaba unas mantas y las apoyaba detrás de la nuca del más joven.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Ahora rescatas esclavos? —preguntó Dean mientras le entregaba el botiquín a John.

—Este es especial. Tiene habilidades.

—¿No es un demonio?

—Ni demonio, ni transformista ni mucho menos, es un esclavo del cual su amo se deshizo y que encontré antes de que terminase devorado por unos vampiros. —respondió John. —y me di cuenta de sus habilidades.

—¿Qué habilidades?

—Tiene premoniciones, son subjetivas e inexactas pero muy útiles para encontrar al demonio que cazó a tu madre.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó Dean incrédulo.

—Cuando me infiltré él dijo unas cosas, creí que deliraba por el estado en el que se encontraba pero es real.

—Me sorprende que su amo de deshiciese de él con eso. Yo me hubiera ido a las vegas.

—Si, bueno, tendrás que averiguar de eso.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo un rastro del demonio, saldré. Estaremos en contacto y ve que puedes sacar del muchacho.

—Sí señor. —dijo Dean. John terminó de vendar firmemente las costillas así como una gran parte del cuerpo.

John dejó la habitación del hotel con un esclavo inconsciente y un Dean confundido. El cazador tomó su set de herramientas y miró el cuello del joven. tenía un collar de cuero muy ajustado. Tomó una navaja trató de cortarlo aunque el artefacto no parecía querer ceder, con cuidado cortó hasta que finalmente aquello cedió y el negruzco cuero cayó. La piel era más clara que el resto, debía de haberlo tenido desde hace mucho tiempo.

El joven ladeó un poco la cabeza, Dean se alejó para darle espacio al joven. pero no está seguro de que tipo de reacción esperar.

El esclavo abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a Dean con sus ojos pardos.

¿Estás bien? —preguntó Dean sentado en el borde de la cama.

El esclavo tardó unos segundos en reaccionar ante la pregunta.

—Sí..—dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse, aun sin saber que hacer o cómo comportarse ante la persona que tenía frente a él. Desvió la mirada, un esclavo jamás debía mirar a su amo directamente a los ojos. Temió ser golpeado por su error, en el estado en el que estaba, se obligó a si mismo a levantarse y ponerse en una posición servil tratando de ignorar sus heridas pero la voz del cazador le detuvo.

—Espera. —Dean ayudó al joven de la cintura y este se quedó estático en cuanto sintió las manos del mayor rozar su piel y ayudarlo a incorporarlo, ahogó un gemido de terror que desconcertó al cazador por lo que después de sentarlo se alejó de él. era reacción normal en un esclavo maltratado. Dejó que se tranquilizara un poco para comenzar a halar.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—El que usted dese, señor. —Dean arrugó la cara lo cual asustó al esclavo, ¿en qué se había equivocado? No sabía nada de esa persona ni cómo responder por lo que siguió el protocolo.

—Debes de tener uno chico, ¿Cómo tu llamaba tu amo anterior?

—Furcia.

—¿Es una broma? —Dean no hablaba muchos idiomas pero sabía el significado de esa palabra.

—No, no, amo. —se apresuró a responder el esclavo. Aunque no entendía porque su amo se había molestado por esa respuesta. Claro, cuando un amo era cruel no necesitaba razones para serlo.

—Vale, no es necesario te disculpes…—dijo Dean restándole importancia al asunto aunque estaba molesto. —¿qué te parece si te llamó Samuel?

—Como usted guste señor. —a Dean le hubiese gustado saber la opinión del chico pero viniendo de alguien estaba acostumbrado a ser llamado zorra, no podía esperar mucho.

—Sam será….Ahora chico, me parece que ya conociste a mi padre. —el joven abrió los ojos aterrado y se encogió en su posición. El cazador se acercó a él y vio como el joven lucha por controlar su temblor.

—Hey, cálmate.

Sam temblaba, estaba aterrado, si era su hijo sería igual de cruel que esa persona que de la nada lo había cortado y encima le había lanzado sal a sus heridas en carne viva, hasta se había desmayado del dolor y luego terminado ahí, sin motivo de por medio, solo lo hizo.

—Hey, chico….—llamó Dean con voz suave. ¿qué le había hecho John paran que reaccionara así?

—Sam, Sammy…—llamó Dean, con voz suave. —no voy a lastimarte. Vale, tranquilo…—el esclavo se hizo hacia atrás evitando el contacto con su amo. Otro error. Reaccionó solo para arrojarse a los pies del cazador implorando su perdón por esa grosería.

—Lo siento, por favor, lo merezco pero, por favor, piedad, no sea tan duro…—Dean sacudió la cabeza antes de ponerse en cuclillas a la altura del esclavo.

—Chico, está bien, estas aterrado? ¿Por eso evitaste el contacto?

Sam sacudió la cabeza energéticamente buscando la aceptación de su maestro.

—Ahí está, no tengo porque castigarte. —Sam abrió los ojos, aun sin creer la respuesta de su amo. —entonces, levántate. —Dean ayudó al joven incorporarse un poco y apoyarse en la pared. aunque le lastimaban los cortes al rozar contra el muro se sentía menos indefenso que si estaba completamente recostado en el piso. Aunque, hasta ese momento aquel hombre se había portado comprensivo, demasiado. Quizás, si el se portaba de manera adecuada aquel hombre no reaccionaría de manera tan violenta como su padre.

—Ahora, hay unas peguntas que quiero hacerte.

—Sí, amo.

—¿Desde cuando tienes esas habilidades?

—¿Perdón?

—Tus visiones. —señaló Dean.

—No sé de qué…

—Sam…—llamó Dean con voz grave. —hay unas reglas que quiero que sigas y la principal es, jamás me mientas.

Sam abandonó toda esperanza de que su amo fuese a ser bueno con él, no después del terrible error que acababa de cometer. Uno de los peores delitos que un esclavo podía cometer era el mentir a su amo y él lo había hecho.

—Lo siento, yo… Castígueme como mejor le parezca. —dijo casi en un susurro. Dean parpadeó varias veces y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, chico, yo no te voy a golpear, ni te privaré de la comida o cualquier otro castigo que se venga a la cabeza —la voz de su amo era suave, relajada —Solo no me gusta que me mientan y no quiero que lo hagas pero no es para hacerte eso. Sé que estas asustado, vale. Pero dime la verdad de ahora en adelante.

Sam tardó en comprender, su amo no iba a castigarle. No debía volver a equivocarse, jamás había sido perdonado una sola vez y ahora se le brindaban tantas oportunidades que estaba abrumado.

—¿y bien?

—Hace seis meses, amo. —respondió Sam.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Veintiún años.

—¿Siempre has sido esclavo?

—Sí, amo.

—¿Cuántos amos has tenido?

—Dos.

—¿Tu amo sabía de tus visiones?

—Sí. —Dean hizo un gesto y Sam continuó. —fue por eso que él me dejó.

—¿Hace cuánto?

—Ayer.

—¿Él te hizo esto? .—señaló los cortes.

—Una parte, sí.

—¿Cuándo se deshizo de ti?

—El tres de enero. —respondió Sam sin estar seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que amo lo golpeo hasta dejarlo casi muerto y después irlo a tirar a un tiradero en la ciudad.

—Ósea, ayer.

—Eh, sí, claro.

—¿Sabes cómo se llamaba?

—Henry Howard.

—¿A qué se dedicaba?

—Era empresario.

Dean se quedó pensando unos momentos, preguntándose como es que aquél hombre había comprado a Sam y también acerca de sus padres, le echo un vistazo rápido al esclavo, no es que supiese mucho de acerca de cómo tener uno.

—Hey, tranquilo. —llamó Dean suave, tratando de calmarlo. Claro, eso sonaba extraño viniendo de alguien que si tenía en problema, le ponía sal y lo quemaba, no buscaba la manera de tranquilizar pero sentía un pequeño impulso, una necesidad de ayudarlo a calmarse. —no voy a golpearte.

—¿Usted será mi nuevo amo? —Dean arrugó la cara ante el apelativo.

—sí, pero no voy a lastimarte. ¿Vale? —Sam siguió receloso, no era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de una manera dulce para engatusarlo y después desecharlo, se mantenía receloso y asustado. —no tienes que creerme, lo verás con el tiempo. Ahora, solo descansa. —el esclavo sintió como su amo le tomaba de la cintura y le ayudaba a pararse para guiarlo a la cama.

—Aquí estarás bien, le recostó. —Sam esperó que su amo lo tomara. ¿por qué otra cosa le pondrían en la cama si no? Pero nada, su amo le arropó con cuidado de no rozar las heridas. Le dejó y le ordenó descansar, aunque la duda y el miedo le abrumaban pronto cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

Dean miró el rostro del joven, se veía risueño, ajeno a l situación en la que se encontraba, incluso se veía tierno para su tamaño. Marcó un número y espero dos pitidos antes de que alguien descolgase la bocina.

—Bobby. Hay algo que quiero que investigues.

—¿Alguna vez llamarás para saludar? —la voz gruñona le hizo sonreír.

—Me colgarías si así fuese.

—Seguramente.

—Necesito que investigues acerca de un tal Henry Howard, es un empresario. Dime todo.

—De acuerdo.

—Y también información acerca de los psíquicos.

—Lo tendré para mañana. —Dean colgó el teléfono sin despedirse de Bobby y miró con pereza el ordenador. No le gustaba buscar información, pero no tenía de otra. el también buscaría un poco de información. Buscó en google el nombre de Henry Howard y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Así que… un asesino serial. —dijo para sí. Si había algo que había aprendido en su trabajo es que no existían las coincidencias.

**¿Y? ¿Les gusta? Iré aclarando más de la situacion de Sam, el mundo en el que están y habrá muchas cosas más, meteré cosas de la trama pero Sammy no perderá su actitud sumisa de la noche a la mañana, quiero desarrollarlo un poco. diganme, les agrada?**


End file.
